Psyche latentes fragmentum
by episodiospiloto
Summary: Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper" Diclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling Advertencias: la forma en que está escrita la presente historia es una mezcla entre guión cinematográfico y narrativa.


**Psyche latentes fragmentum**

Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper"

 **Regalo para Thalia Lutz**

 **Diclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

 **Advertencias** : la forma en que está escrita la presente historia es una mezcla entre guión cinematográfico y narrativa.

* * *

La disposición de las escenas no responden a un orden cronológico. A decir verdad se podría decir que imita el flujo de pensamientos derramados en un pensadero.

 _El Lago Negro. Noche._

 _Daphne Greengrass, viste un pijama que consiste en pantalón y una playera de tirantes, descalza. Se ve muy demacrada. En el antebrazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa. Camina como hipnotizada hacia el lago, casi no parpadea, sus ojos están rojos de llanto previo, la respiración entrecortada._

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, en otros tiempos ni siquiera se habría planteado la posibilidad de pisar el suelo sin calcetines a menos que una cálida alfombra estuviera de por medio, la simple idea le parecía desagradable, pero hace meses, lentamente, la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo se mudó a su alma y eso la estaba llevando a la locura.

La primera vez detuvo su marcha al _sentir_ la humedad de las piedras; la segunda, cuando _sintió_ el agua mojar sus pies; la tercera, cuando _sintió_ el agua llegarle a su cintura; la cuarta, cuando dejó de _sentir_ el aire entrar a sus pulmones. Estaba segura que la quinta sería la vencida, porque hoy ya no _sentía_ nada, ni miedo, ni desesperación, ni esperanza, ella era una _nada_ caminando a uno brazos más cálidos.

 _Lentamente se introduce al lago, los ojos están idos. El sonido de las voces infantiles de ella y su hermana haciendo compañía a la de su madre que tocaba el piano. Se le dibuja una sonrisa de paz ante el recuerdo y el deseado final. Daphne comienza a tararear una canción de cuna._

Dormir por un instante a los monstruos que nacieron en las entrañas de su alma, era lo único que podía lograr con la canción de su madre…

—¡Daphne! ¡Daphne!— un grito desesperado.

 _Theodore Nott en pijama de color negro. Corre hacia Daphne tan rápido como puede. Daphne dentro del lago con el agua hasta los hombros. Theodore entra rápidamente al lago y la agarra por la cintura para sacarla. Daphne forcejea._

—¡Suéltenme!— No estaba dispuesta a perder su quinta oportunidad. —¡Suéltenme¡— Esos malditos monstruos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que se desvinculara de ellos, pero no les daría el gusto, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de liberarse.

—¡Ya basta Daphne!

 _El forcejeo hace que ellos se adentren más en el lago y en ocasiones queden sumergidos en el agua. Theodore agarra con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Daphne y trata de arrástrala hacia la orilla. Es una tarea difícil, ella le está dando batalla. Finalmente Theodore opta por abrazarla lo más fuete que puede._

Sus brazos. Esos brazos no le pertenecen a ninguno de sus monstruos. El llanto vuelve a surgir, ahora ella se siente un poco más dueña de sí misma. Los abrazos de Theo siempre la hacen sentir poderosa. Cuando era niña y tenía miedo, lo único que la hacía sentirse así de invencible era el calor de su cobija verde con bolitas. La cobija era su capa de invisibilidad y la canción de su madre era la barita de sauco.

—Ayudame Theo— susurra débilmente.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a doler. Largo silencio. Se estaba quedando sin opciones y no había nada que odiara más que sentirse acorralado. En qué momento había pasado de ser un joven sin una motivación real a un joven desesperado por sobrevivir. Siempre había sido ordenado, observador, dueño de cada paso que daba, incluso había encontrado placer en la soledad a la que fue sometido tras la muerte de su madre. Theodore Nott era en hueso, carne y sangre la definición de _pragmático_.

—Hay un hechizo… — Siempre había tenido la precaución de elegir caminos que tuvieran múltiples retornos. Para él, su vida era un experimento controlado, no temía a la muerte, pero no era un suicida, sin embargo, desde la inserción de Voldemort en la vida de Daphne, y aún más importante, desde que él le había dado a la chica acceso a la suya, sus amados retornos se desvanecieron. Ella ya no podía esperar más tiempo y honestamente él tampoco, de todas formas, la muerte era lo único seguro que tenían en esa guerra. Por ahora, lo mejor era ganar tiempo hasta encontrar una solución menos nociva. — Tengo un plan. — su voz era una mezcla de miedo, ira e incertidumbre.

 _Biblioteca y pasillo cercano a ella de camino a las mazmorras. Un par de horas antes del amanecer._

 _Theodore Nott sale de la sección prohibida con mucho sigilo. Está ojeroso, cansado, frustrado. El uniforme desaliñado. Lleva en la mano un libro pequeño y bastante viejo. Antes de salir de la biblioteca echa un vistazo al pasillo, al no ver a nadie cerca sale y se dirige a las mazmorras._

Un plan, un plan, necesitaba un maldito plan. En esa porquería que llamaban sección prohibida y que resguardaban con tanto recelo, apenas contaba con algún libro medianamente útil para ayudarles a mitigar el nauseabundo malestar que les generaba la mierda de vida que Voldemort les estaba dando.

"Último recurso" era las palabras que rondaba en su cabeza.

 _Psyche latentes fragmentum o el hechizo disociador._

 _Bien ejecutado el hechizo disociador genera una sólida barrera para proteger la mente del dolor ocasionado por la tortura física o psicológica. El hechizo es utilizado como último recurso de supervivencia debido a su alto nivel de riesgo. Al igual que la Oclumancia ha sido clasificado como uno de los pocos métodos existentes para proteger la mente._

—

 _Este hechizo fragmenta en dos la psique. Por un lado suprime todas aquellas cualidades del alma que imposibilitarían la supervivencia del mago o la bruja en cuestión, y por el otro, potencializa todas aquellas que le ayudarán a adaptarse a su nueva condición._

 _Por ejemplo, si el mago o bruja está siendo sometido a tortura física el hechizo hace una reconfiguración psíquica en la cual los daños o dolencias son tomados como placenteros y deseables en vez de insufribles. De ninguna manera desaparecerá o reducirá el dolor, lo único que cambia es la forma en que es recibido, es decir, el mago o bruja se habrá convertido en masoquista para salvaguardar la integridad de su psique._

—

 _Realizar el hechizo disociador requiere un total dominio de la propia mente, concentración y una sólida motivación que mantenga el deseo de vivir. Por lo general éste último es la razón por la cual se recurre al hechizo._

—

 _Debido a que el mago o bruja se encontrará en un desequilibro mental, la línea que divide lo real (el estado previo a la ejecución del hechizo) de lo ilusorio (los efectos del hechizo en sí) corre alto riesgo de desdibujarse, por esta razón es necesario que cuente con un ancla (deseo genuino de vivir) que le ayude a no perderse en el proceso._

—

"Último recurso" estaban jodidos si su única opción viable en meses era ese maldito hechizo casi suicida. Pero qué podía hacer, tanto Daphne como él estaban corriendo hacia la locura con mayor velocidad que hace un mes. Como iban las cosas no pasarían del siguiente fin de semana.

—Últimamente tiene hábitos nocturnos muy peculiares señor Nott— la pacífica voz de Albus Dumbledore a sus espaldas le hizo tirar el libro. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿El cansancio acumulado le estaba haciendo malas pasadas? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué razón el viejo chiflado lo estaba espiando?

Dumbledore agita su barita y hace levitar el pequeño libro, lo hojea hasta encontrar la página que ha sido marcada por Nott. El muchacho recupera su porte altivo y serio, no intenta dar explicación de sus actos.

—Es una lectura interesante, veo que al fin se ha inclinado por el estudio de la mente humana ¿Algo anotaciones que desee compartir conmigo señor Nott?

"Claro que sí, ¿conoce algún método que me arranque la humanidad o la sensibilidad para poder sobrevivir entre mortífagos y que carezca de efectos secundarios como la muerte por ejemplo?" la ira que le provocaba su mirada compasiva comenzaba a subirle a la garganta.

—Bueno señor Nott, como debe comprender este libro no puede regresar a sus manos. Y no olvide que Hogwarts siempre brindará ayuda a quien la pide.

 _Mansión Nott. Tarde._

 _Teodore Nott y Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca. Theodore está sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Draco está de pie parado frente a él con una prudente distancia de por medio._

—No le tengo miedo a la muerte Draco. —Theodore ni siquiera levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Es que acaso no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos, había sido convocado por el señor oscuro para recibir la marca tenebrosa y estaba actuaba como si se tratase de una invitación a una fiesta casual a la que podía negarse.

En el mundo había escasas personas a las que Malfoy considerara como uno de sus iguales y Nott era uno de ellos. No eran particularmente cercanos, en realidad, desde el regreso del señor tenebroso se habían distanciado aún más, pero eso no mermaba el aprecio que tenia por el muchacho. Incluso si lo pensaba por un momento, bajo ninguna otra circunstancia habría intentado persuadir a alguien de buscar una vía alterna al suicidio, pero era imposible ignorar ese deseo de hermanarse a quien está pasado por lo mismo que tú, más si se ve como una posible oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—Sé que suena cursi, pero esperaba que nos convirtiéramos en aliados en medio de esta mierda, ya sabes, los novatos siempre se llevan la peor parte…

—Seguramente Crabbe y Goyle te protegerán bien.

—No es mi seguridad la que me preocupa— Al fin había llamado su atención— Pansy y Daphne también fueron convocadas.— La intensidad de su mirada lo atravesó.

—Los Greengrass nunca se han mezclado con los asuntos del señor tenebroso.— Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, hasta el momento había estado tranquilo con su cercano final porque la única persona que realmente le generaba un interés se encontraría a salvo pues nada vinculaba su vida al loco de Voldemort.

—Ahora sí. Él mandó a mi tía y su esposo a persuadirlos.

Daphne era la otra razón por la que había ido. Antes de que la pureza de su sangre la metiera de lleno a esa guerra, acudió a él para pedirle que convenciera a Theodore de tomar la marca, pues tras la noticia había dejado de recibir sus lechuzas y tampoco le permitía el acceso a su mansión, estaba desesperada por evitar la muerte de su más preciado amigo.

A diferencia del resto de los Slytherin, Daphne era una chica sociable, alegre y amable, y aunque mantenía buena relación con la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, Theodore Nott era una de las tres personas a las que no estaba vinculada por la sangre y por las que sentía un auténtico afecto. En un principio iba a negarse porque conocía la terquedad y hostilidad del muchacho, pero en su cara reconoció el mismo horror que se había instalado en su madre desde el día que supieron de los planes del señor tenebroso para con él.

Ellos dos mantenían una relación muy extraña, pero sabía que si le mencionaba aquel detalle, se replantaría la posibilidad de unirse a las filas del margo tenebroso.

 _Hogwarts. Habitación de Theodore Nott Después del evento en el Lago Negro._

 _Theodore y Daphne recostados en la cama del muchacho con las cortinas cerradas. Están abrazados debajo de las cobijas. Sus respiraciones son armónicas, como si hubieran encontrado un momento de paz. No duermen. Tienen los ojos puestos en el infinito. La mente en otro universo, pero saben que el otro los acompaña._

Nunca tuvo claro como debía definir su relación. Ellos siempre había sido más que amigos y menos que amantes. Coincidieron varias ocasiones en las reuniones sociales a las que asistían sus padres, pero no fue hasta su ingreso a Hogwart que se dieron las condiciones adecuadas para que pudieran relacionarse de una manera más cercana.

Daphne en un principio veía en Theo a un niño fácil de quebrantar debido a su aspecto enfermizo. Ella al igual que el resto de sus compañeros creía que eso se debía a los constantes maltratos físicos de su padre, pero con el paso del tiempo de dio cuenta que en realidad tenía que ver con la ausencia de una figura materna en su vida desde temprana edad.

No era secreto que todos los padres de los Slytherin usaban los golpes o maleficios como medidas disciplinarias en sus hijos, y aunque en ocasiones el padre de Theo se ensañaba con él, no era la razón por la que tenía esa apariencia a los once años. Al darse cuenta de sus hábitos alimenticios más las posteriores conversaciones que tuvieron en la biblioteca, comprendió la diferencia entre una madre y un elfo domestico cuando están a cargo de la alimentación de un niño. Pero ahora, todo vestigio de infancia se había borrado. No era un chico especialmente musculoso o intimidante, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo rápidamente masculinidad.

Su relación había mutado y madurado. Él había sido su escape de todo el ambiente de falsedad que se desarrollaba diariamente con sus compañeros de casa y que le impedía confiar en alguien. En un inicio sólo se limitaban a estar sentados en la misma mesa de biblioteca estudiando en silencio de forma individual, sin siquiera intercambiar palabras o saludos, le fascinaba el hecho de que no la tomara en consideración sólo por cortesía o porque a su familia le convenía. Luego, a la costumbre se agregaron pequeñas observaciones o cuestionamientos de los temas visto en clases que rápidamente fue construyendo un lenguaje al que sólo ellos tenían acceso. El que no fueran a la biblioteca durante las horas de estudio significaba que necesitaban estar solos, se obsequiaban libros para informarle al otro de sus intereses o cuestionamientos del momento, no compartían mesa cuando estaban molestos y en ocasiones dejaban pistas o mensajes cifrados en los libros para divertirse y retar el intelecto del otro. Para cuando Daphne se enteró de que todas esas acciones eran la construcción de un lenguaje ya estaba enamorada de él sin marcha atrás.

 _Daphne rompe el abrazo y se sienta de tal forma que quede viendo de frente a Theo, el cual se incorpora tan rápido como lo hace ella. Se miran a los ojos con intensidad._

—Confío en ti.— La firmeza de sus palabras lo descolocan, quién en su sano juicio respondía de esa forma, acababa de decirle que probablemente el hechizo les proporcionaría una residencia permanente en el área de psiquiatría en San Mungo y ella reaccionaba como si fuera la más esperanzadora de las opciones. —Sé que he intentado suicidarme, pero no es que odie vivir, sino todo lo que siento después de cada misión. Los sangre sucia y los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros, sangran, lloran, suplican y aman igual que nosotros. Todas esas madres han suplicado que no maten a sus hijos de la misma forma que la mía frente a Bellatrix… Dumbledore, es un mago simplemente brillante y si él tiene la certeza de que Potter puede vencer al señor tenebroso, yo le creo. Sólo necesitamos resistir.

—¿Y si nunca pasa Daphne?— él deseaba la muerte de Voldemort no porque creyera que los muggles o sangre sucia fueran sus iguales, sino porque le reventara que le haya quitado el control de su propia vida.

—Habremos encontrado la forma de sobrevivir entre ellos.

 _Daphne toma entre sus manos las de Theodore. Él besa las de ella._

Su relación siempre había sido platónica. Tras la muerte de su madre perdió todo interés en vincularse con otras personas porque lo encontraba como un gasto de energía injustificable. Él vivía tranquilo en su soledad sin mayores expectativas que seguir leyendo libros de medimagia para entender completamente el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, pero un día Daphne apareció en la ecuación.

En un principio le molestó el cambio de rutina, sin embargo, al concluir que ella no era invasiva como el resto de sus compañeras se permitió observarla y ser observado por ella. No quería perderla porque le molestaran los cambios o le asuntara volver a quedarse solo, era simplemente que interactuar con ella, crear códigos, jugar, exponer sus propias pasiones le generaba la satisfactoria sensación que su vida era útil para alguien más que el mismo. Así que por el bien de los dos tenían que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sobreponerse a lo que vendría con ese hechizo.


End file.
